


The Last Lavellan

by MaidenM



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds out that clan Lavellan has been wiped out. He cannot let the Inquisitor deal with it alone. Short, sad and a little fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Like many others, I was sad when no one mentioned anything in case clan Lavellan was killed. This is my idea of what should have happened if it did while you where romancing Solas.  
> Constructive criticism is highly encouraged!

'Are you seriously going with that hat?' Varric chuckled. The uniforms that the Inquisition where going to wear during the ball at the Winter Palace had arrived and, unlike everyone else, Solas was determined to wear the hat nobody else wanted to have.

'I am.' he stated as he adjusted the headgear to make sure it fit. 'It will hardly look more ridiculous than what I am sure is the latest fashion at the moment.'

'You have a point Chuckles.' the dwarf smiled as he shook his head.

There was more to it, of course. A lifetime, several in fact, of keeping to himself had taught Solas that people noticed details more than they noticed people. After the ball, everyone would remember the Inquisitor, the Empress, the mysterious assassin... and a silly hat. Faces and names would be harder. Wearing something eye-catching let him hide in plain sight.

'Just don't say I didn't warn you if Superstar laughs at you.' the dwarf teased. Solas smiled. The Inquisitor was possibly the only reason he had _not_ to wear the hat. Then again, he had noticed the way she looked at him. Even in his shabby “hobo-apostate” outfit she looked at him. He felt safe with her.

He was about to retort to the dwarf when a voice interrupted.

'Pardon my intrusion but I must ask you something.' Josephine approached the two men with quick, hurried steps. Arranging for the ball kept her busy, more so than usual, but it would take more than that to faze the antivan mastermind.

Whatever had happened must have been more than that.

'What's bothering you Ruffles?' Varric asked and Solas was impressed to see that the ambassador visibly calmed herself. The dwarf had a voice that made people at ease even at the worst times.

'I... was wondering if either of you have seen the Inquisitor during the last hour. She is not in her quarters and no one seems to know where she is.' Josephine said quietly. Her brow was knotted and her voice was quivering slightly. An uneasy feeling came over Solas. It was not like Josephine to act so distraught and it was not like the Inquisitor to disappear.

'Superstar came trough the great hall some time ago, she was heading towards the garden. Did something happen?'

'I'm afraid so. We just received a report... from the forces we sent to Wycome.' Josephine started before she took a deep breath and explained what had happened.

\---

 

No survivors. All of clan Lavellan. Killed. She had sent Cullen's forces in the hopes that her clan wouldn't have to get in trouble but...

She was the last Lavellan now.

Solas felt a familiar, uncomfortable lump in his throat. Her people where gone. She was all alone. Nothing could ever bring them back, nor could anything truly replace them.

Maybe she even blamed herself. He knew these feeling far too well.

He waited until Josephine had left before he set off towards the battlements. He wanted, no, _needed_ to see her first.

The old tower was still empty. There where talks about turning it into a place for the mages of the Inquisition but the Inquisitor had so far made no decisions concerning the tower. It was a good place for her to hide out when she needed time for herself.

He climbed the tower to the top where he found her, looking towards the mountaintops. Her usual larger-than-life spirit missing, replaced with an aura that seemed... hollow. Solas pulled himself up from the ladder.

'Inquisitor.' he called out. He received no reply ' _Vhenan..._ ' he tried again.

She didn't look at him, but she did turn her head slightly to acknowledge his presence. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I heard...' he said softly and let that be it. She said nothing, but leaned into his touch.

They stood in silence for a while. Solas gently brushed his hand across her back as tears silently flowed down her face. She didn't need words, she needed to know that she was not alone.

 'They where good people. I need to remember that.' her voice wavered slightly when she finally spoke. Solas felt his heart ache at the sound and tried to find something to say.

'Of course they where, they raised you.' he ventured. A hollow laugh spilled from her lips.

'My clan was filled with good people, but I wasn't talking about them.' she looked up at him, eyes glittering with unshed tears. 'The people of Wycome. I need to remember that it wasn't their fault.' She gave a deep sigh before she continued.

'We found out that the Venatori had been putting red lyrium in their water supply. The people where infected, sick. Their minds...' she wavered. Sucking in air through gritted teeth she repeated her words louder than before. 'It wasn't their fault!' She slammed her fists down on the stones, knuckles white with rage.

Solas pulled her into his arms. She was sobbing now, shaking with each breath and sound. He wished he could help her, heal her, restore her but he knew it was not that easy.

'I am so sorry _Vhenan_.' he whispered. _I know how you feel_ he left unsaid. He let her bury her face in his chest, the humid warmth of her breath burning him as she sobbed, screamed and cried her sorrow and anger into him. When she had no screams left he just held her.

 ---

 

'Thank you, Solas.' she said softly as she dried her eyes. They had been standing there, just holding each other for quite some time. 'I don't know what I would... Thank you.' she tried to smile, but tears where already threatening to fall again.

'You are not in this alone, Inquisitor.' he tried to smile back. 'Remember what you told me? You don't have to mourn alone.' he stroked his thumb against the corner of her eye, successfully drawing a solemn smile to her lips.

'Thank you.' she repeated. She sniffed as she took a step back, adjusting her clothes and her hair, composing herself. 'I should get back.' she sighed. 'No rest for the wicked, right? We need to prepare for the ball, there's so much to do--'

'Inquisitor! Are you up there?' Josephine's slightly panicked voice came from inside the tower. The Inquisitor sighed. 'I should go.'

Solas nodded silently before taking a quick step forward and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

'Whenever you need me _Vhenan_...' he whispered in her ear before stepping back again. She smiled, a hint of actual happiness in her face, before she went towards the ladder.

'I'm here Josie.' she called out as she descended the tower.

Solas stayed for a while, admiring his beloved's dedication, as he had done before. She would overcome her sorrow, he was sure, and as long as he could help her he felt... happy.

 


End file.
